


Spotted and Caught

by Barrel2s1cool



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Daniel Bryan is a Shape Shifting Kaiju, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Prostate Massage, Tail Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 07:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15238743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool





	Spotted and Caught

Dolph was holding his cheek in pain after the slap by Kane, Dolph


End file.
